Operation: FOUR
by niobe-10
Summary: when all of the team except numbuh 4 wake up sick, numbuh 4 has to do the "dirty work". when he finds out that Father, Cree, and DCFDTL plan to attack the treehouse, and capture him, he has to be a pizza boy! when the RRIDM falls directly into numbuh 1's


now loading  
kids next door  
mission  
  
operation:  
f.o.u.r.  
  
four on undercover, really?  
  
scene 1: at mansion...  
  
numbuh 5: numbuh 5-cough cough-don't feel to good...  
  
numbuh 3: my tummy hurts...  
  
numbuh 2: forget your tummy, my head hurts...  
  
numbuh 4: wha's a mattuh?  
  
numbuh 5: we're sick, foo'!  
  
numbuh 4: I feel fine...*takes step away* don't get me sick too...  
  
numbuh 5: and where's numbuh 1 anyway?  
  
numbuh 2: *reads* Dear Team-  
  
numbuh 5: what-cough-are you doing?  
  
numbuh 2: reading the note.  
  
numbuh 5: what note?  
  
numbuh 2: this note. *hands note to numbuh 5*  
  
numbuh 5: Dear team, I'm sick in bed, I have-cough cough-pneumonia. DO NOT COME IN MY ROOM, UNLESS YOU WANT TO CATCH PNEUMONIA! your leader,  
Nigel Uno aka numbuh 1.  
  
*numbuhs 2-5 hear a loud cough from numbuh 1's room*  
  
numbuh 5: well, ain't dat just peachy? -cough cough- everyone's sick but numbuh 4...and we have a spy mission to find out those delightful dorks and Father's plans-cough cough-are! how we s'posed to do dat when we sick?  
  
numbuh 2: I...guess numbuh 4 would have to do it alone...  
  
numbuh 4: ME? alone at the mansion? forget it!  
  
numbuh 5: oh, c'mon numbuh 4! -cough cough- we'd take your place if you was sick! Please? for the team?  
  
numbuh 4: ohh...I'll do it...I won't like it...but I'll do it...  
  
*more coughing from numbuh 1's room*  
  
numbuh 5: man, he-cough cough-don't sound to good...  
  
numbuh 4: you don't either...are you sure you don't have pneumonia?  
  
*more coughs from numbuh 1*  
  
numbuh 5: are you a doctor?  
  
numbuh 4: no  
  
numbuh 5: cough-okay then-cough.  
  
numbuh 3: I got some stomach ache medicine!  
  
numbuh 2: any head ache?  
  
numbuh 3: I don't know!  
  
numbuh 2: I'll go look, and I'll see if there's any cough medicine for you and numbuh 1, numbuh 5.  
  
*more coughs from numbuh 1's room*  
  
numbuh 3: *knocks on numbuh 1's door* hello? how are you feeling, numbuh 1?  
  
*coughs from 1's room*  
  
numbuh 5: what do you think numbuh 3? numbuh 4! -cough cough- put on da camo so you can go spy on dem. their probably waking up now!  
  
numbuh 2: I found it!  
  
numbuh 5: thank the Lord. *takes medicine* I'll go see-cough cough-if numbuh 1 wants any. *knocks on door* do you want some medicine, numbuh 1? *opens door* numbuh 1?  
  
numbuh 1: I would, but I don't want to get you sick, numbuh 5.  
  
numbuh 5: don' hold your breath, baby, I'm already sick...*goes in numbuh 1's room*  
  
scene 2: in mansion...  
  
Father: my last plan failed...I know...I'll go for the wimp. number 4. Prepare the weapons.  
  
Cree: yes, Father.  
  
*scene flashes to numbuh 2 outside of mansion...*  
  
numbuh 4: if he thinks he's gonna make me his slave he can guess again.  
  
*scene cuts to Father*  
  
Father: I'll attack the tree house with the really, really incredibly destructive machine, capture numbuh 4, and leave them with a-  
  
DCFDTL: Father?  
  
Father: what do you want? can't you see I'm plotting a victorious plan to finally destroy the Kids Next Door?  
  
DCFDTL: we-uh-were just going to tell you that we have news about the Kids Next Door, but if you want us to leave-  
  
Father: TELL ME OR I'll RING YOUR WORTHLESS NECKS!  
  
DCFDTL: the Kids Next Door are sick this morning.  
  
Father: excellent...that makes matters even easier...  
  
*scene cuts to numbuh 4*  
  
numbuh 4: destroy the tree house! I've gotta warn the others!  
  
scene 3: back at the tree house...  
  
numbuh 5: SAY WHAT?  
  
numbuh 4: I'm serious!  
  
numbuh 2: but, we won't be prepared!  
  
numbuh 5: go find-cough-out more so we won't get our butts whooped like last time!  
  
numbuh 4: as what, a pizza boy?  
  
numbuh 5: actually...that's not a half bad idea. there's a pizza boy costume in my room.  
  
numbuh 4: why do you have a pizza boy costume!  
  
numbuh 5: it came in a package!  
  
numbuh 4: fine...but only for my sake!  
  
scene 4: at mansion...  
  
*numbuh 4 rings door bell*  
  
Father: *opens door* WHAT DO YOU WAAANT!?!?!?!?  
  
numbuh 4: *hesitates* d-did you order the pizza?  
  
Cree: alright! is it pepperoni?  
  
Father: NO WE DIDN'T ORDER PIZZA!  
  
Cree: oh, c'mon, Father, give us a reward for a change!  
  
Father: for what? failing to retrieve information? failing to destroy the Kids Next Door?  
  
DCFDTL: *gives numbuh 4 money* keep it.  
  
*numbuh 4 gives them the pizza*  
  
*Father slams door shut*  
  
numbuh 4: you are such suckers...  
  
scene 5: at tree house group room...  
  
numbuh 5: good job numbuh 4. now comes the real fun *numbuh 5 adjust the radio until she hears voices* I gotta signal!  
  
numbuh 2: good, now lets see what's on their message board...  
  
numbuh 5: numbuh 2? you need a new script.  
  
Father: *over radio* this pizza's not half bad...enough. we have to strike now. I think they're on to us...  
  
numbuh 5: okay, team, battle stations!  
  
a few minutes later...  
  
*side of tree house smashes*  
  
numbuh 5: NOW!!!!! *fires any weapon she can find* give it everything you got!  
  
(FYI: numbuh 1 is still sick in his room, and doesn't know about the attack)  
  
numbuh 4: *with big pankake machine as seen in GROW-UP* take that, and that, and that, errr...AGHHHH! tell me when you've had enough!  
  
numbuh 3: we're ready, TO PLAAAAAY!!! *attacks RRIDM with Hippy-Hop* YAH! who-never mind!  
  
numbuh 2: HEY FATHER! BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! *flies around RRIDM*  
  
DCFDTL: not this again!  
  
Father: ER! *tries to catch numbuh 2*  
  
numbuh 5: numbuh 5's got da big guns baby *guns pop up* have a blast suckers! *guns fire*  
  
*RRIDM falls into numbuh 1's room*  
  
numbuhs 2-5: NUMBUH 1!  
  
numbuh 5: ok, you little freaks, it's time to dance!  
  
Cree: *to Father* this should be amusing*  
  
numbuh 5: *goes into tree house and every one stares. she comes back wearing a karate robe* bring it on, baby, bring it on.  
  
*numbuh 5 was 1on1 with RRIDM and wins*  
  
numbuh 4: WHO ORDERED THE PIZZA!? *dressed up in pizza boy uniform*  
  
DCFDTL: that would be ours!  
  
numbuh 4: here you go *exchanges pizza for $50!*  
  
numbuh 5: pizza? numbuh-  
  
numbuh 4: hold on wait a minute till they get back to the mansion and...*BOOM!*  
  
numbuh 5: uhhh...was that pizza explosive?  
  
numbuh 4: yeah, I knew I'd find a use for that dynamite...  
  
numbuh 5: well lets re-FIND NUMBUH 1!  
  
*numbuhs 2-5 look for numbuh 1*  
  
numbuh 1: *wakes up* hey...what happened to the other half of my-cough- room? GUYS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?  
  
numbuh 5: *about to crack up* nothin'...c'mon guys...lets start!  
  
end transmission 


End file.
